We Solemnly Swear That We Are Up To No Good
by CaraLee934
Summary: A series of Marauder one-shots beginning in sixth year. Cannon for now but may go AU later (I tend to do that), No slash, no smut, rated K-plus for safety.
1. Firsties

_I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Marauders. They belong to JKR. I am not she, therefore, I owneth not._

_Neither do I own the idea of "Lupin's Little Harem." I read it in a fic a couple of years ago. If you know which fic I am referring too, please let me know. If it is your fic, please do not hate me! With all that taken care of…On with the show!_

* * *

It was on the train sixth year. Lily was on her way to find the rest of the girls (after patrols) when she heard voices speaking earnestly in one of the compartments.

"But what if no one likes me? What if no one wants to be my friend."

It sounded like a first year. But what really surprised Lily was the voice that answered back.

"You'll have friends." Remus Lupin's voice was quiet and confident.

"How do you know?" the girl threw back in his face.

There was silence for a moment. "Before I came to Hogwarts, I had never had a friend. Ever."

"How could you not ever, ever have had a friend?" the girl sounded shocked. Lily could practically hear Lupin's shrug.

"I just didn't. Then I came here. I expected to be rejected, and instead I have three wonderful friends."

Lily peeked through the door of the compartment. Lupin was sitting on one seat, a small girl with dark brown hair beside him. He always looked a little worn out, but he actually seemed ill today. The girl seemed to notice as well.

"Are you all right?"

Lupin nodded and pushed his sandy-brown hair out of his face. "Yeah. Just tired."

Lily ducked out of sight as the other three Marauders appeared around the corner, Black and Pettigrew with their arms full of various sweets and Potter clumping along in front of them on the crutches he'd been using since Lily first saw him at the station. They were laughing about something or other as they entered the compartment.

"Here Moony." Potter spoke first. The prat. "Chocolate."

"Thanks Prongs." Lupin's voice was muffled. "Guys. This is Anna Williams. She's a muggleborn first year."

"Ah!" Black sounded rather sly. "A new member of LLH."

"Padfoot!"

The laughing was rather uproarious. Lily rolled her eyes. Last year, in the girls' bathrooms, she had learned that most of the first and second years had crushes on Lupin. She had never seen why before. Sure he was different from the other Marauders, but she _knew_ that he was the one behind the great hall turning into a large swimming pool back in their fourth year.

The older girls called the admirers, 'Lupin's Little Harem.' Black must have learned about it from one of them. She had to admit that there was a certain indulgent fondness in the way that Elaine McKinnon had spoken of LLH.

"What's LLH?" Anna asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lupin said very quickly. "This moron just isn't right in the head."

"Oi!"

"Anna, this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and the weird one is Sirius Black."

"Hi Anna." Potter said. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah." Anna's voice was very quiet. "I'm a little scared though. Everything is so new!"

Potter laughed. "You'll get used to it eventually." Lily peeked into the window again in time to see him grin at the child. "Is there anything in particular you are scared about?"

Anna nodded, her eyes on the floor. She murmured something that was too quiet for Lily to hear.

Potter frowned a little. "I won't lie, some people might. But if they do, you just come to us and we'll set 'em straight. Okay?"

Elaine McKinnon showed up then and dragged Lily off to the compartment where she settled down in between Alice and Imogen and accepted a chocolate frog from Lian and a home baked biscuit from Catherine. Before joining in the gossip and settling in for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**This fic is rather rough around the edges, un-betaed, and is actually something that I found in my files and revamped a little before sticking it on here. The OC's mentioned in the last paragraph are some of my fills for the Marauder's yearmates (you should get to meet them more eventually) and as for James with crutches…that is part of my very extensive and rather complicated Marauder head-cannon that I will eventually get written down and share with you.**

**More chapters should be coming soon, but with finals looming...who knows. I'll try.**

**Constructive criticism would be very lovely and would help me make this chapter better. Flames would not be so lovely.**


	2. Hogwarts Express Memories

_I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own the Marauders, nor do I own the Hogwarts Express (sadly). I do own Anna the firstie. She is an OC that I spent all of thirty seconds inventing and who I did not intend to ever use again. Oh well, I have a feeling she'll be turning up from time to time as a background character._

_This chapter is dedicated to HalfBloodBanana, my one and only reviewer for this story so far. Thank you so much!  
_

* * *

Sirius chuckled as he watched the little firstie girl that Moony had been comforting leave their compartment a good deal more cheerful than she had been when she'd arrived. It was a source of never-ending amusement to the other Marauders, the way the little girls seemed to be drawn to Remus Lupin. This one seemed to be getting a jump on her yearmates though, her little crush developing before she had even reached the castle!

He himself had gathered a large collection of memories of the Hogwarts Express over the years.

Last year on the way home for Christmas vacation, (Or rather, to the Potter's home. Like hell was he going to spend Christmas at the Grim Old Place ever again.) Peter had blown the largest bubble they had ever seen (it had taken four and a half sticks of Drooble's) and then promptly gotten it stuck in Narcissa's hair (On accident, but it was still awesome. Anything that messed with Little Miss Priss was awesome.)

James had first asked Evans out on the Express. It was the end of second year and it hadn't gone too well. (It had been hilarious, who knew that shade of purple even existed.)

On their way to Hogwarts in second year, Remus had held a concert in their compartment. Remus really could play the violin very well, even when he'd been twelve, and it had been a nice change from listening to James ramble on about Evans or Peter ramble on about anything and everything. (Or, Remus said later when Sirius voiced this opinion, Sirius ramble on about anything and nothing. Mr. Padfoot chooses to ignore this statement.)

It was on the Hogwarts Express that Sirius had finally broken down and admitted to the other Marauders just how bad his home life was. (After Remus had set up about a dozen different privacy spells.)

In Fourth year, on their way _back_ to Hogwarts from Christmas vacation, James and the younger two McKinnon sisters (Elaine and Marlene) had gotten into some sort of competition in which they spoke with very (very, very) strong brogues and tried (and succeeded) to confuse the others. Sirius had tried to join in but the three highlanders had just laughed at his attempts. (So had Moony and Wormtail. Traitors.)

It was on the Hogwarts Express that Sirius had kissed his first girl. (He was thirteen, she was a fourteen year old Ravenclaw. It had been a disaster. Not that he would ever admit that.)

It was on the Hogwarts Express that he first cursed Bella. (And Merlin's beard did that _ever_ feel _good_! It didn't make up for all those years of…everything, but it did help.)

He and James had even managed to get the earliest detention ever on the Hogwarts express. They had accidentally pranked the head boy and girl in third year. (They had been aiming for the Hufflepuffs next door. They weren't stupid enough to deliberately target the _only_ two people on the train with the power to hand out detentions. Moony and Wormtail had nearly laughed themselves sick.)

But the best memory of all, Sirius mused as he watched Wormtail trying to tug Moony's book away from him (He was using it as a shield to block the crutch that Prongs was trying to whack him with.) was his very first one. The very first person he had ever met outside of the Black's supremacist circles. His very best Hogwarts Express memory, was meeting James Potter.

It had changed his life after all.

* * *

**And here is the second chapter! Hopefully this fic will get less introspective and have more action as I gain confidence. For this one, I apologize for all of the parentheses. Sirius' mind goes on even more tangents than mine does.  
**

**Reviews are the only benefit (other than practice) we fan-authors get from posting, so please leave some for me! Even if it's just an emoticon. But, if you want to leave more than that, vote on what house you think Anna should be sorted into. (It probably won't be important, but I do want to mention it so...Review and let me know where you think she should be!)  
**


End file.
